


Bunny Love

by Kantayra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akutsu is forced, kicking and screaming, to face the inevitable: He is totally Dan's bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'hiding in a closet' at writing_fest [here](http://community.livejournal.com/writing_fest/29564.html).

When Akutsu was six, his mom had taken him to some sort of petting zoo or fair or whatever. Akutsu didn’t remember the details. The point was, he had been six, and there had been a bunch of other kids and a whole lot of animals. Akutsu had sulked in the corner, scowling at the world, and the children had wisely kept a wide berth around him. The animals, who were even smarter, had kept twice as far away.

That was until this stupid fucking bunny hopped up to him. Akutsu had glared down at it, but maybe it was blind or retarded or senile or something, so it just kept bounding its way merrily toward him, without a care in the world. Akutsu decided then and there that he was going to kick the damned thing all the way across the pen as soon as it got in range. The bunny responded to his decision by wiggling its nose, fluffing its dumb, cute, little cotton tail, and hopping even closer.

Akutsu had no fucking clue why, but his foot hadn’t shot out the way he’d intended it to. Maybe it was because the rabbit was weird or crazy or whatever, but at least it was _different_. Everything else was so damned boring.

So Akutsu watched as the dumb bunny hopped right up to his foot and started nibbling at the grass right around his shoe. He supposed that was all right, as long as it didn’t take a whiz on his foot or something. Akutsu watched it suspiciously for a minute, but the rabbit didn’t take a crap or anything, so finally, slowly Akutsu relaxed.

That, of course, was when it struck.

The adorable little bunny finished chewing on its piece of clover, hippity-hopped over to Akutsu’s leg, and started humping it like a two-yen hooker.

“Ahhhh!” Akutsu screamed and scrambled backwards.

The bunny had sunk its claws deep into the fabric of Akutsu’s pants, though, and it held on surprisingly tightly while its fluffy little hips thrusted back and forth, back and forth.

“Get it _off_!” Akutsu screeched, tripped over his own feet, and fell flat on his ass.

The bunny took the opportunity to mount him further, and its puffy cotton tail was a blur of motion as it rutted hard and fast against Akutsu’s thigh.

“ _Help_!”

Around that time, Akutsu’s mother and one of the staff members had caught sight of his plight, and they rushed over to pull the bunny off him. As soon as it was separated from Akutsu’s leg, the bunny hopped off innocently, merrily, _cutely_.

All the other children were laughing.

“Shut up, you morons!” Akutsu growled at him, lurching to his feet with fists clenched.

Akutsu’s mom held him back, unfortunately. “Come on, Jin, honey,” she soothed. “Why don’t we get some ice cream?”

“I’ll kill you _all_!” Akutsu snarled at them as he was dragged away, kicking and screaming.

The bunny sat itself down in the center of the pen, twitched his nose at him, and Akutsu could’ve sworn he saw it _wink_.

So that was the story of six-year-old Akutsu and the bunny rabbit. Since then, Akutsu had done everything in his power to forget about the incident.

Sometimes, however, he couldn’t help but think that it was metaphoric for his whole fucking life.

***

“Akutsu-senpai! Akutsu-senpai?” Dan chirped merrily as he skipped down the hallway. “Akutsu-senpai, where are you?”

Akutsu pressed further back into the closet, which turned out to be a mistake because he bumped into one of the janitor’s mops, and it went tumbling forward. Akutsu tried to catch it, but it crashed into some bottles of cleaning solution first, and the collision created a huge fucking racket.

Akutsu froze, mop clutched in hand, and listened. All was silent, and then bounding footsteps could be heard heading straight for the janitor’s closet. Another moment of silence, and then the doorknob slowly turned. Akutsu winced in anticipation. The door flew open, and there was Dan, smiling up at him with big, shiny eyes.

“There you are, Akutsu-senpai,” Dan proclaimed happily. “I was looking for you!”

Akutsu, in a fit of panic, held up the mop before him. “I was looking for this,” he insisted, mostly for the sake of the group of first-years down the hall, who were looking at him and Dan and _snickering_. “It wasn’t like I was hiding in the closet or anything,” he insisted.

“Of course not,” Dan blinked up at him, bewildered. “Akutsu-senpai is too big and strong to ever hide.” He fluttered his eyelashes in an adorable way.

Akutsu tried to take a step back, but there was a shelf there, so he was pretty much screwed. “What the hell do you want, then?” he demanded, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his sleeve and toying with one.

“Oh, right!” Dan cheeped. “Our class is doing projects, and we all need to find senior mentors.”

“Oh, shit…” Akutsu’s internal alarms started blaring.

“Here’s the form right here.” Dan held up a typed sheet of paper before him proudly.

“Uh, look, kid…” Akutsu began warily, trying to inch off to the side.

Dan did an excited little hop and cut him off. “Will you be my senior mentor, Akutsu-senpai?” he squeaked and blinked up at Akutsu with absurdly huge eyes.

“Fuck, no!” Akutsu tried to escape, more forcefully this time, and succeeded in pushing his way out of the closet. Unfortunately, Dan just clung to his arm and trotted right along beside him down the hall.

“Please?” Dan begged. “You won’t have to do any work at all, I promise. I already know what I’m doing and everything.”

“Get Sengoku to do it,” Akutsu insisted and tried to surreptitiously shake Dan off without hurting the kid _too_ much.

Dan held on with the tenacity of a barnacle, worrying Akutsu’s uniform sleeve between his palms. “ _Pretty_ please?” He sniffled a little.

“Have you told your teacher about this?” Akutsu tried a different tactic. “Didn’t he object?”

Dan bit his lip sadly. “He doesn’t know Akutsu-senpai like I do, so he tried to convince me to ask someone else.” Dan’s expression brightened. “I refused, though, so he finally gave in!”

“Kid, Harada-sensei was my homeroom teacher, too. Trust me, he knows what he’s talking about.” It was undignified, so Akutsu really didn’t want to do it out in the hallway where half his class could see them, but he was getting desperate. So he tried shaking his arm really vigorously to try to knock Dan off.

Dan seemed to have superhuman strength in this one regard, however. “Pretty, _pretty_ please?” Dan fluttered his eyelashes some more. “With a cherry on top?”

“I told you, no! What, do you have some kind of death wish?”

Dan licked his lips in a way that was really quite disturbing. “Akutsu-senpai would never hurt me.” It sounded almost like a threat.

In a way, it was, because Akutsu _should_ have just punched the kid in the stomach, stolen his lunch money, and been on his merry way. There was something insidious about Dan, though, some strange power that stopped Akutsu right in his tracks.

Akutsu looked around frantically, and he spotted a bunch of second-years laughing at the display he and Dan made. Akutsu glared at them, and they fled right away. Akutsu made a mental note to get them on their way home from school that afternoon.

Finally, Akutsu couldn’t take anymore. “Fuck, will you let me go already? I have things to do.”

Dan shook his head vigorously and buried his nose in Akutsu’s sleeve. Oh dear gods, he was _nuzzling_ Akutsu!

“Not until you promise to be my senior mentor,” Dan sniffled piteously.

“All right!” Akutsu finally relented. “Okay, fine, whatever! Just let go of me already!”

Dan let out a little squeal that would’ve sounded more at home coming out of a four-year-old girl’s throat. “Yay! We’ll have so much fun, Akutsu-senpai, I promise.”

Akutsu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I thought you said I wouldn’t have to do anything.”

“You won’t,” Dan insisted, shoving the form and a pen into Akutsu’s hand. “Just sign.”

Akutsu gave Dan another skeptical look, then glanced over the form. “Fuck me,” he sighed wearily.

Dan’s breath hitched at the words, and Akutsu could have _sworn_ his eyes darkened. “Just sign,” he breathed in a distressingly husky voice.

Akutsu shivered and, against his better judgment, did so. It felt frighteningly like signing his soul away.

***

Later that afternoon, Harada-sensei cornered Akutsu on his way to gym. “Did you really sign this?” he demanded, waving Dan’s permission form in front of Akutsu’s face.

Akutsu grunted. “So what if I did? You gonna do something about it?” He stepped right up into Harada-sensei’s face. It was a lot more satisfying now that he was taller than Harada-sensei.

Harada-sensei’s eyes narrowed suspiciously behind his glasses. “What’s the catch?”

Akutsu shrugged. “The little wiener asked me, so I signed it. Big fucking deal.”

Harada-sensei’s face paled. “Language, Jin. This is a _school_.”

Akutsu narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he growled. “You’ve got no right to tell me what to do.”

“I’m a _teacher_ ,” Harada-sensei had always refused to back down like this. It was why Akutsu hated him so much.

“So?” Akutsu demanded.

Harada-sensei just shook his head. “It’s nice to see you applying yourself for once.” He folded up Dan’s form and put it back in his briefcase. “I’ll look forward to Taichi’s presentation.”

There was something almost like _approval_ in his eyes before he walked away. It made Akutsu vaguely sick to his stomach, so he tracked down those second-years that had been mocking him earlier, punched them in the guts, and took all their money. He felt better after that, but he still couldn’t fight the niggling suspicion that he was fucked and he just didn’t know it yet.

***

“Akutsu-senpai? Oh, Akutsu-senpai!”

Akutsu didn’t quite know how his life had turned into this. One day, he’d been absolutely fearless, and the next he instinctively dove behind the first safely closed door at the sound of that familiar call in the distance. This time, he ended up in the boiler room.

“Where are you, Akutsu-senpai?” the voice drifted closer.

Akutsu had no idea how the kid did it. Akutsu had successfully been able to sneak up on and ambush pretty much every _other_ kid in the school. Yet somehow, Dan possessed unholy powers that allowed him to find Akutsu particularly when he _didn’t_ want to be found.

Akutsu heard the sound of a door opening down the hall. “Akutsu-senpai?” Dan’s voice sounded more muffled for a moment, undoubtedly because he was peering inside.

Akutsu squeezed his eyes shut tight. Damn, the kid had finally figured out his escape strategy.

Skippy footsteps sounded ever closer, and then the next door was opened. “Akutsu-senpai?”

Akutsu’s palms started to sweat. Fuck, he couldn’t take this. Better to just get it over and done with, like ripping off a Band-Aid. Or maybe it was just because the boiler was really fucking hot. In any case, Akutsu emerged from his hiding place just as Dan hopped back out of the classroom.

“Akutsu-senpai!” Dan’s entire face lit up like a ray of sunshine, and he flopped his way over to Akutsu on oversized feet. “I found you!”

“Yeah, no fucking kidding,” Akutsu grumbled.

Dan beamed at him. “Come on.” His little fingers snaked around the strap of Akutsu’s backpack and tried to pull him along. “We have to work on my project.”

“I thought you said I wouldn’t have to do anything.” Akutsu refused to budge.

Dan pouted adorably. “You don’t,” he agreed. “I’ve already written the script and everything. I just need you to feed me my lines in case I forget them.”

Akutsu scowled down at him.

“It’s just until I’ve got them all memorized,” Dan insisted.

“Will this take long?” Akutsu demanded.

“Only about an hour!” Dan chirped.

“Okay, whatever. Let’s get it over with.”

“Great!” Dan began tugging on the strap of Akutsu’s bag again. “Let’s go!”

Suspicion dawned as Dan led Akutsu slowly toward the school’s front door. “Wait, we can’t use one of the club rooms?” Akutsu asked. “If you need me to kick someone else out…” He left the threat open and very eager.

“All my stuff is back at my house,” Dan explained.

Akutsu froze. He suddenly got the image of himself, perched at the very edge of a precipice, with Dan smiling and saying, “Jumping is _fun_ , Akutsu-senpai! Let’s do it!”

“Uh…” Akutsu began. Unfortunately, Dan already had forward momentum, and he was smiling brightly up at Akutsu, and Akutsu’s sense of preservation had somehow completely short-circuited. Oh, yeah. He was definitely fucked.

***

Dan’s house was fucking _weird_.

It was clean – spotless, in fact – and Dan’s mom _hovered_ around them with food and beverages and kept saying how _wonderful_ it was to finally meet one of Taichi’s friends. Akutsu wondered if she was some kind of retard or something.

Dan smiled cutely up at her and said they were going up to his room, and she smiled cutely back down at him and said she’d bring up juice and freshly-baked cookies, and Akutsu felt like he was going to hurl. It was even more disturbing because, if Dan’s mom was any indication, Dan might stay little and cute for _life_.

“This is my room!” Dan announced, throwing open a door to an immaculate room with honest-to-fucking-god lace curtains and a frilly sky-blue bedspread and neat shelves of books all around the edges.

Akutsu was afraid to set foot inside the place. He had the weird thought that a room like that would crumble to ash at his merest touch.

“Here, here!” Dan said excitedly. He looked up at Akutsu and pulled him inside; nothing crumbled. “You can sit on my bed.” Dan’s voice dropped about an octave on that last part, and his eyes looked darker than usual as they darted between Akutsu and the perfectly crisp bedspread.

Akutsu decided that he’d rather die than go anywhere near Dan’s cute, frilly, perfect bed. After all, Akutsu had fucking _standards_. So instead he sat down on the floor by the window and tried not to be too creeped out by the line of stuffed animals over the desk that stood in judgment over him.

Dan pouted a bit when he didn’t get what he wanted. “The bed is much more comfy, Akutsu-senpai, really!”

Akutsu felt panic welling up inside him. “I’m fine here. Really. Let’s just get this _over_ with.”

Dan just shrugged and skipped over to the desk. He handed Akutsu a stack of papers (and why couldn’t he have brought them to fucking school with him in the first place, like a _normal_ person?) and then cleared his throat.

“‘Once upon a time,’” he recited in sloppy English, “‘there were four little rabbits, and their names were Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter.’”

Akutsu sputtered and stared at the text in front of him. “What the hell _is_ this?”

“It’s a children’s story from England,” Dan explained cheerfully. “That’s the assignment: to explore morals and tropes taught to children in foreign cultures.”

“B-But…” Akutsu gaped in horror at the page in front of him. “It’s about _bunnies_!”

“Anthropomorphizing animals is common in European children’s literature,” Dan informed him. “So… ‘They lived with their Mother in a sandbank, underneath—’”

“Oh, fuck. I don’t think I can do this.” Akutsu’s queasy feeling increased. It was Dan, cuteness, _and_ bunnies. Akutsu started getting horrible flashbacks.

Fortunately, at that moment, Dan’s mother arrived with snacks. “Have fun, boys!” she cheeped and headed back out.

Akutsu worried the cigarettes in his pocket, his last bastion of sanity.

“Break time!” Dan announced happily and pounced upon the tray, which had little flower decorations all over it. “Come on, let’s eat on the bed. There’s more room.”

Akutsu just shook his head in shellshock. There was no _way_ he was getting anywhere near that bed.

Dan bit his lip but then bounded over with the tray to where Akutsu was sitting. That turned out to be worse because there was no room under the window, so Dan ended up sitting _right next_ to Akutsu, and his little thigh was pressing right against Akutsu’s, and there was _nowhere_ to escape.

“Here.” Dan picked up a sugary treat, shaped like a cute froggie complete with candy eyes. “Try one of these. I made them myself last night!” He raised the cookie up to Akutsu’s mouth.

Akutsu instinctively leaned back.

Not to be put off so easily, Dan leaned in closer, forcing the sugar relentlessly toward Akutsu’s mouth. Akutsu leaned even further away…and toppled right over onto his back. Somehow, Dan toppled with him, so that Dan ended up lying out sprawled on top of him. Inwardly, Akutsu was screaming.

“Here,” Dan repeated, his cheeks flushing a rosy red, and he shoved the cookie into Akutsu’s mouth.

Overwhelming, cloying sweetness overcame Akutsu, but apparently some twisted part of him still had a sweet tooth, because he swallowed it down and he actually sort of _liked_ it.

Dan fluttered his eyelashes down at Akutsu. “Oh, Akutsu-senpai…” he breathed.

On the shelf over the desk, the giant plush Hello Kitty stared down at them.

Akutsu felt something little and hard poke him in the thigh.

And, with a yelp, Akutsu finally burst free of Dan’s trap. “I’ve got to go,” he insisted. “People to…mug, or…something… Need more cigarettes. Bye!”

He didn’t _quite_ run out the door screaming “ahh!” at the top of his lungs until he was all the way safe at his mom’s grungy, cheap apartment. It was close enough, though.

***

Akutsu didn’t go to school for three days after that. During that time, he almost succeeded in convincing himself that he wasn’t a pervert. He did this by refusing to think about the fact that he hadn’t started getting hard until he’d noticed that motherfucking Hello Kitty watching them. Some things were too terrifying for even Akutsu to contemplate.

On the fourth day, Akutsu finally got sick of his mom knocking timidly on his door while he was trying to sleep, and asking, “Are you okay, Jin? The school called again today and said you didn’t go in…” Akutsu generally tried to ignore his mom as much as possible, but when she _worried_ , it got on his fucking nerves.

So Akutsu actually managed to get himself to school on Friday morning, only about an hour or so late, too. His teacher scowled at him when he strolled into his desk midway through the lecture, but he’d already sent Akutsu into the principal’s at least twenty times, and it never did any good. Unencumbered, Akutsu slumped into his desk and stared out the window while the teacher made a mockery of the English language.

Akutsu played with his pen for a while, because if he played with his cigarettes, his teacher would probably confiscate them. Then, he noticed one of the really mousy schoolgirls glancing his way, so he _leered_ at her for a full half an hour, while she blushed and cringed and desperately tried not to look. This stupid pansy, who probably had a crush on her or some nonsense, tried glaring at Akutsu, so then Akutsu started staring at _him_ and making slit-throat motions whenever the teacher’s back was turned.

When all was said and done, it wasn’t a bad morning.

Then lunch came, and it all went to hell.

“Akutsu-senpai! Akutsu-senpai!”

Akutsu heard the now-familiar chant in the distance and froze. The nearest door was a storage closet, but what if he dove in there and Dan tracked him down and then Dan _trapped_ him in there? Akutsu had horrific visions of his screams attracting _all_ his classmates, and then they’d open the door and find him being _molested_ by a little fluff-ball of a kid only half his height, and…

Akutsu buckled himself down and decided to take it like a man. “Would you shut the fuck _up_ already?” he growled and turned the corner to find Dan peeking behind a fern that couldn’t conceivably hide someone Akutsu’s size.

“Akutsu-senpai!” Dan was still so fucking _cheerful_ , like he hadn’t been rubbing up all neat and cozy against Akutsu only four days ago, with that goddamn Hello Kitty plush toy staring down and _mocking_ them. “You came to school today!”

It brought up an interesting question. On the days when Akutsu _didn’t_ go to school, did Dan still run up and down the hallways, calling out “Akutsu-senpai!” like a fucking tool? Akutsu couldn’t think of a day when Dan _hadn’t_ eventually tracked him down, so did that mean that Dan searched the entire school from top to bottom on the days when Akutsu wasn’t to be found? Or did Dan have some kind of inside information on attendance records? Akutsu wasn’t sure which option was more disturbing.

“Yeah,” Akutsu finally grumbled and stalked right past Dan. “What about it?”

“We need to practice,” Dan informed him seriously, half skipping and half running to keep up with Akutsu’s longer strides.

“No,” Akutsu corrected him, “ _you_ need to practice. I need a fucking smoke.”

Dan’s brow furrowed in an adorable little frown. “I brought my notes to school today and everything,” he insisted. “You can help me practice while you smoke.”

Akutsu’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Dan beamed up at him.

“What the fuck _ever_.” Akutsu shoved the door open and stalked outside. It was bright and sunny, and the motherfucking birds were twittering in the trees, and retarded fluffy animals were hopping around everywhere, and Akutsu wanted to punch _everything_ in the kidneys, so they’d all just leave him _alone_.

Instead, he took up his usual position by the gym wall and lit up. Dan blinked at him the whole while, in the absolute _perfect_ position for Akutsu to breathe a giant fucking cloud of smoke right in Dan’s stupid little face.

Akutsu turned his head and blew the smoke to the side. Something was seriously fucking _wrong_ with him.

“Here you go,” Dan handed him that goddamn fucktarded rabbit story.

Akutsu grunted, but it wasn’t so bad. Sure, there were still dumb, adorable bunnies, but at least he had his nicotine fix, and there was no fucking way Dan could pull some weird shit like last time. Dan’s analysis of the constrained morality in western literature and how it meant they were all judgmental pricks (Akutsu’s words, not Dan’s) wasn’t even that stupid.

In the end, Akutsu reflected, it didn’t really bother him that much when Dan yammered his head off, just as long as Akutsu didn’t have to do or say anything about it. And, of course, as long as no one saw them. No one did that afternoon.

It wasn’t until they headed back to school at the end of lunchtime that the weirdness started up again. Dan was traipsing along with those ridiculously oversized feet of his and, as always, ended up falling flat on his face. Akutsu rolled his eyes when Dan’s bag fell open, and stuff went flying _everywhere_.

“Oops!” Dan said cheerfully and knelt down to collect his belongings.

Akutsu grunted and looked around uncomfortably. One of Dan’s pens had rolled so that it was right on the other side of his shoe. It was bright purple with these stupid sparkles and streamers coming out of the top, and gay-ass white, glittery stars all up and down the side of it. Who the fuck _wrote_ with something like that, anyway?

Akutsu glared down at it, but it was just a dumb pen so it wasn’t going anywhere on its own. However, it wasn’t like Akutsu was going to _help_ Dan pick his shit up or anything. So he just stood there and watched as Dan just kept _missing_ the stupid pen on all his passes, and eventually Akutsu felt like he was going to go fucking crazy staring at the goddamn pen and Dan _not_ noticing it, even though it was right fucking _there_.

“Pen,” Akutsu finally grumbled when he couldn’t take it anymore.

Dan blinked up at him, confused, from where he was trying to shove a notebook into his bag the wrong way.

“Right there.” Akutsu nodded slightly with his head.

Dan continued to look completely baffled.

Akutsu gritted his teeth, rolled his eyes again for good measure, and bent down to pick the fucking thing up. “Here,” he half turned back to look at Dan. “You forgot your stupid—” He froze mid-sentence when he saw that Dan was _staring_ at his ass as he bent over, a look of absolute _hunger_ on his face. Akutsu let out a noise that he refused to admit was a squeak of alarm and stood back up as fast as he could. “Pen.” He threw it in the general direction of Dan’s face and – even Akutsu couldn’t deny this part – _ran_ for it.

Akutsu fucking hated his life.

***

After that, Akutsu was finally forced to face the fact that something was seriously fucking _wrong_ with the world. Dan having a stupid little crush and getting a boner when they accidentally bumped into each other – that was one thing. The very thought that Dan wanted to ream Akutsu’s ass was _completely_ different and in no fucking _way_ acceptable. Who was the goddamn senpai, anyway? If anything, Akutsu should be reaming _Dan’s_ ass. Except that was fucking twisted, because Dan looked like a goddamn fluff bunny, and how the fuck had this become Akutsu’s life again?

So Akutsu fixed things the best way he knew how: He found the biggest slut in all of Yamabuki, and he assfucked her in the janitor’s closet during math period. She moaned like a fucking pro when he bent her over the dustbin, too, and Akutsu watched his dick slide in and out from underneath her short little schoolgirl uniform.

He tried _really_ hard not to think about how the little squeaky pants that burst from her throat on each thrust were pretty much the same damned pitch as Dan’s.

He tried even harder not to think about what those same sounds would feel like coming from _behind_ him, but – like the image of a pink elephant – the more he tried not to think about it, the more he _did_ think about it, and then he was coming, and what’s-her-face was writhing all over the place, and some brooms fell over.

Akutsu put himself away when he was done and couldn’t even look at her.

“Mmm, you were amazing, baby,” what’s-her-face said and pulled out a compact to reapply her lipstick.

Akutsu grunted and opened the closet door.

There, standing on the other fucking side, smiling brightly, was goddamn Dan.

Akutsu’s face paled.

“Akutsu-senpai!” Dan beamed merrily. “I need your help! I have to give my presentation this afternoon.”

“Who’s the twerp?” what’s-her-face asked and emerged from the closet.

“Shut your stupid mouth, cunt,” Akutsu growled at her.

She glared at him and stalked right off. Akutsu couldn’t help but feel relieved when she was gone.

Dan blinked at her, then at Akutsu, curiously.

“What?” Akutsu tried to muster up some bravado and lit up a cigarette right in the middle of the school hallway. “I can’t get some hot pussy now and then?” It hadn’t been pussy he’d been getting, of course. He didn’t mention that.

Dan seemed to have decided to forget all about the incident. “I need your help getting into my costume,” Dan explained.

“Costume?” Akutsu’s eyes widened.

And Dan pulled out the ‘costume’ from behind his back.

Akutsu let out an all-mighty holler that had students peering out of every doorway along the whole damn hall.

“You’re dressing up like a _bunny_?” Akutsu screeched. “No. Fucking. Way!”

“Language, young man!” one of the teachers, who had come to check on the commotion, chided him.

Akutsu _growled_ at him. “Don’t you tell me what the fuck to do, asshole!” he spat.

The teacher sputtered in disbelief at Akutsu’s attitude, but Akutsu didn’t give a damn. He stalked right off. Let the bastard tell the principal or call Akutsu’s mom or _whatever_. It wasn’t like any of that mattered. Getting away from Dan and his fluffy little pedo-bait costume? _That_ mattered.

Dan took off after him, of course. Why had Akutsu ever thought it would be different?

“We can go to the tennis team clubroom so I can change,” Dan explained.

Akutsu got images of the locker room and sweaty jockstraps and that goddamn bottle of lotion that was _right_ next to the manager’s office, and he nixed that idea. “You can fucking change by yourself.”

“But I need your help!” Dan insisted.

Somehow, Akutsu had ended up stalking over to the clubhouse anyway. Akutsu was just cursed, he figured. “No fucking way,” he retorted, opened the door, and shoved Dan inside.

Dan was pouting, but he was way smaller and weaker than Akutsu, so in the end it didn’t matter much. Akutsu wondered why he’d never thought of doing that before, and then remembered that some stupid part of him usually wouldn’t let him. Was that his conscience? If it was, it was a fucking _moron_ , and Akutsu wished it would just go away entirely.

Inside the locker room, Akutsu could hear Dan _humming_ as he changed. Into a fucking skimpy bunny costume. Akutsu squeezed his eyes shut really hard and tried not to get mental images.

Then Dan came out of the locker room, though, and he was wearing that goddamn skimpy bunny costume that was nothing more than a tight purple leotard with white tights and motherfucking, honest-to-god _bunny ears_ , and there was no saving Akutsu.

“Tada!” Dan bounded over to him and did a little pirouette. “What do you think, Akutsu-senpai?” His voice was freaky and husky.

“Fuck me,” Akutsu whimpered and tried mentally smacking himself. Nothing worked.

Dan’s eyes gleamed with unholy knowledge.

And Akutsu realized, with horror, that there was nothing he could do. It was inevitable. It was _going to happen_.

“N-No bunny tail?” he finally managed weakly.

Dan smiled at him. “Oops,” he said innocently and pulled one from his bag. “I forgot to put it on. Can Akutsu-senpai do it for me?” He braced his hands on the back of the bench, bent over, and stuck his ass out for Akutsu.

Akutsu whimpered and stared down at the fluffy white cotton ball in his hand. There was a big safety pin on one end.

Dan wriggled his ass in the air. “Come on, Akutsu-senpai!” he encouraged. “Stick it to me! But be gentle or you’ll hurt me.”

Akutsu whimpered some more. He was hard again. And there were _people looking_.

It was then that Akutsu realized something very important about himself that, really, should’ve been obvious all along. There was something fucking _wrong_ with him because, no matter how hard he tried to resist, he _always_ ended up doing what Dan wanted. He might as well have been a fucking dog for all the freewill he had where Dan was concerned.

Akutsu grimaced to himself, leaned in, and very carefully attached the fluffy bunny tail to Dan’s skinny little ass. He gulped when he pulled his hands away and studied the completed effect. Dan wiggled his ass again to test it out, and Akutsu watched that cotton tail waggle back and forth, _mocking him_.

For some reason, he decided to look up then, and he noticed that the two of them had an entire fucking _crowd_ watching them. Apparently, the whole fucking school had decided to have lunch outside that day, or something.

“I’m _not a pedo_!” Akutsu yelled at them all at the top of his lungs. “ _I fucking swear!_ ”

None of them looked like they believed him.

***

Akutsu couldn’t really remember how he ended up back home. Knowing his luck lately, he’d probably run away screaming again. Fuck, he was going to be the laughingstock of the entire school, if he wasn’t already. And he fucking _deserved_ it for playing ‘pin the bunny tail’ on Dan. Hell, he would’ve punched himself, if he had been someone else and he’d seen that.

Akutsu needed to fucking forget his problems, but sex hadn’t worked, and he was already chain-smoking, so booze it was. Luckily, his mom had a double-shift at the diner that evening, so she wouldn’t be home until way too late to do anything about it.

Thankfully, alcohol did its trick, and soon Akutsu was sloshed. He was so sloshed that his dick couldn’t even stir, which was a fucking relief by this point. His mom came home at some point and worried a lot until Akutsu got a fucking headache, so then he went to bed, and then he dreamed, and therein lay the problem.

It started off with Akutsu’s favorite dream of punching his fucking, deadbeat, runaway dad in the face until it was bloody, but then Akutsu heard the ever-louder chiming chorus in the background: “Akutsu-senpai, Akutsu-senpai, Akutsu-senpai!”

And then Akutsu was running as fast as he could, but his feet felt like lead. Every time he looked over his shoulder, Dan was _closer_ , wearing that fucking bunny costume and _hopping_ right after him.

“Let’s play, Akutsu-senpai!” Dan cheeped. “I’ve got strawberry lube and Pokémon condoms and _everything_!”

Akutsu tried to run faster, but now his feet were stuck in molasses and he couldn’t move _at all_. He yanked helplessly at his stupid feet, while Dan drew ever closer.

“Look!” Dan said cheerfully. “It’s a unicorn-shaped butt plug! With sparklies!”

Akutsu lurched to try to escape, but his feet wouldn’t budge and instead he fell over with his ass sticking right up in the air, just _waiting_ to get reamed. Akutsu noticed for the first time that he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

“You’ll be my bestest bum buddy, right, Akutsu-senpai?” Dan hopped right up behind him and started _rubbing_ himself all over Akutsu’s ass. “Here! Cherry-shaped anal beads for popping your tight little cherry!”

And Akutsu _screamed_ , woke with a start, and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

He was never drinking again for the rest of his fucking _life_.

***

Akutsu didn’t go to school for two weeks. His mom and the principal tried to schedule a meeting to discuss his recent bout of bad behavior, but Akutsu just refused to go, and he was too big for his mom to drag him anywhere anymore.

During those two weeks, he picked up two hookers, got in more fights than he could count, and tried shooting up this stuff that left him so messed up that even _he_ was freaked out afterwards. None of it did a fucking bit of good.

So, finally, with shoulders hunched, he slunk back to school, resigned to his fate.

He was somewhat surprised to find that Dan wasn’t skipping down the halls, calling out, “Akutsu-senpai!” at the top of his lungs. In fact, he didn’t see Dan at all at lunch that day. Maybe it was actually possible for him to be absent for so long that Dan would eventually stop looking for him. Akutsu felt kind of queasy and weird at the thought.

Akutsu skipped his afternoon classes to hit up kids in the park for their allowances and then found himself waiting on the street corner by the subway station as the afternoon passed into evening.

Finally, he saw a familiar little head in the crowd, bobbing along on its way home. Dan was still wearing that stupid sweatband Akutsu had thrown away. It was too big, as always, and falling into his eyes.

“You’re a fucking moron, kid,” Akutsu informed him, taking a drag of his cigarette. “You might as well wear that thing as a belt.”

Dan looked up at him in surprise and nodded.

Akutsu stared at him and didn’t know what to say. So he said the first stupid thing that came to mind: “I’m not a fucking sissy.”

“Of course not,” Dan agreed, looking rather perplexed by his presence.

“Or a queer or a fag or whatever,” Akutsu growled out.

“Oh.” Dan blinked. “So I guess you don’t want to come home with me?”

Akutsu gulped. “Sure, whatever.”

Dan beamed at him, and that creepy fucking light was back in his eyes. “Oh, Akutsu-senpai!” he cooed. “We’re going to have the _best_ time!”

Akutsu had that queasy feeling again. He figured it was a pretty useless sensation if it meant both bad things _and_ good things.

***

“Harada-sensei gave me the highest grade in my class on the report,” Dan informed Akutsu merrily.

“He _better_ have,” Akutsu grumbled and fingered Dan’s sky-blue quilt between his fingers. Now that he was actually on the bed, he could see that the stitching was actually in the shape of little hearts.

“Is Akutsu-senpai okay with this?” Dan worried.

“Yeah, whatever. Just fucking _do_ it already,” Akutsu growled and tried not to look at the Hello Kitty that was still watching him, except now he was naked on his stomach on Dan’s bed with his hips in the air like a fucking whore. He tried not to think about that too much, or he’d get even harder, and that would be even _more_ embarrassing.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dan continued to fuss. His fingers were cool and stick with lube against Akutsu’s hole.

Akutsu hissed. If he’d thought Dan being smaller would make this a piece of cake, he’d been fucking _delusional_. “Just as long as that stuff isn’t strawberry-flavored,” he bit out.

Dan crawled over his body and lined himself up. Akutsu was having flashbacks to that stupid bunny, and the damned Hello Kitty was staring down at him, and when the hell had Akutsu gotten _turned on_ by this shit, anyway?

“Of course not,” Dan assured him. “It’s bubblegum-flavored.” And he shoved in.

Akutsu came then and there.

***

Akutsu woke up at two in the morning with an aching ass and Dan wrapped all around him. So he went outside for a smoke, ended up walking to the sleaziest bar he could find, and picked a fight with two guys twice his size when the bouncer wouldn’t let him in.

He ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose, but at least it distracted him from the aching in his ass…some. The two guys had ended up much worse, though, so it was all right in the end.

Dan shifted and stirred slightly when Akutsu snuck back into bed an hour later. “Akutsu-senpai?” he mumbled in a hopelessly adorable sleepy voice.

“Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep, kid,” Akutsu buried his face in Dan’s fluffy, lacey pillow.

Dan hummed contentedly and snuggled against his side.

Akutsu stared up into the darkness for a minute and then said, very carefully, “Hey, kid?”

“Yes, Akutsu-senpai?”

“Do you still have that bunny costume?” Akutsu wondered.

There was a moment of silence.

“For, er, next time, I mean…” Akutsu could feel his entire face flushing red.

“Yes,” Dan finally cheeped.

“Oh. Good.”

The only good thing about being fucked, Akutsu concluded, was that once you were, there was nowhere worse you could go.


End file.
